Threat of the Future
by Deliamon
Summary: It's the year 2071, and the new and old Harry Potter characters have experienced a peaceful life. Until Now. Take A international terrorist. Plus an awakened Voldemort. And then add a virus that travells like a wind slaughtering millions.... RR!
1. Frightening Ideas

**PROLOGUE**

What had happened? After Internet, there was nothing in the scientist world. It was like all inventions had suddenly been

finished. Unknown to all, however, a small company was working on something big. Something very Big.

            Nanotechnology. The process was declared impossible by scientists in the 1980's. And then people forgot all about it. Until it was brought up again in the year 2004…

      What was nanotechnology? It was a process where you could break apart separate atoms – to make anything you wanted. The good thing about nanotechnology was that it would end all diseases, end starvation, and end poverty. Everybody would have everything. On the other hand…. Nanotechnology could introduce new methods of warfare – screaming viruses that swept over oceans in hours, and killed thousands within minutes…

**_CHAPTER 1_**

--------------------------JUNE 17th 2063. WHITE FAMILY'S LIVING ROOM------------

"DAMN YOU CODY!"

      Eight year old Cody looked up from his book and grinned. Kent had just found his little trap. Two hours before, 

he had anonymously put a love message on Kent's cell-top. Kent had probably called the return number and reached an old woman by now.

      Cody wished he could get a cell-top. It was a combination of the old fashioned cell phone and an even older labtop.

But it made a great combination. Cody's mother and father had gave eleven year old Kent, a cell-top for getting into a 

boarding school in London. It had a weird name. Hogwarts. Who would name their school Hogwarts?

Hog – a name for some kind of pig, and warts – stuff that he used to have. Used to…

      Thank the government for that. They had added a new nano-choice to Cody's nano-machine. Right now, the machine could change dirt into furniture, pizza, sports stuff and much more. And then, when he stuck his finger in the new addition, there had been no more warts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--EIGHT YEARS LATER: SEPTEMBER 1ST  2071 – WHITE FAMILY'S LIVING ROOM-

      Cody stared at his journal and smiled. His journal dated all the way from when he was seven. 

      To think that he had hated Hogwarts before he even went to the school!

      Today, he was going to start his fifth year. He had been enjoying Hogwarts immensely. Being very smart, he had 

been immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. Flitwick was probably his best teacher, while Salazar Snape, being the worst. 

And his best friend was Tom Chang. Tom was probably even smarter than he was – except that he didn't know a word about 

Muggles.

      He had a crush on Melanie Potter. However, he didn't really think he had a chance with her. She was too popular, and too famous. Her father Justin Potter was known for catching werewolves in Albania. Her mother, for being a Daily Prophet journalist. And her grandfather… Well who didn't know Famous Harry Potter? The man had single-handedly brought down the legendary wizard Voldemort. 

      Tom headed for Platform 9 ¾ to meet Tom. As usual, Tom was surrounded by three girls, including his own girlfriend Lillian Finnigan. Tom was always surrounded by girls. He had gone out with Melanie several times before.  Tom had always said that Cody was like a model in rags. 

      Cody was good looking, but he never spent the time to get good clothes. What was the point? He didn't want to look like a shadow of Tom. 

      It was only when they were in a separate compartment, and the girls were safely out of distance, when Tom started to have a real talk with Cody. 

      "Eh Cody! Get a load on this! Sarah Patil broke up with her boyfriend! Think I have a chance?"

      "Tom, you already have a girlfriend."

      "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm sure Sarah will love a swim"

Cody rolled his eyes and smirked. Yes, Tom was very involved with girls. The door opened. It was Melanie Potter.

"Hi Tom! Hi Cody!"

Cody nodded, while Tom gave a deep "Heeeeyyy…"

"There's no more compartments left. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Cody's response was so quick, that Melanie gave him a puzzled look. Tom nudged him. Calm down. Its just a girl….. Well it wasn't any girl – it was Melanie Potter. Black hair! Green Eyes! At that moment, Cody felt like he was about to faint. 

"Soo… how was your summer?" Melanie prompted. 

Tom licked his lips. "Not bad!"

--------------------------------IRANOK, SYRIA, HEAD PARLIAMENT ---------------------

      President Bin Laden grimly stared at his council members. 

      "Sixty –two years ago, my grandfather, Osama Bin Laden (rest his soul) and his followers left a historical mark in America.

That day, the World Trade Center fell down. America rebounded – and killed him. Grandfather wasn't crazy. He was stupid. 

You don't let anyone figure out who you are. You do it in secret."

      "But today, more than sixty years later, there has been better and better technology. What, exactly, am I talking about? Nanotechnology."

      "Iraq has already agreed to be by our side. So has Syria. We also have someone from a different world. A magical world. Everyone thought he had been killed sixty five years ago. But he is back. With their help, we will make a weapon so powerful that God himself will bow to us. A deadly wind coming across the ocean like dust, will hit America, killing everyone in its midst. 

      There was a shuffle.

      "How long?"

      The glare Bin Laden sent to this young speaker, could have froze a stampede. 

      "Soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARRY POTTER's HOUSE

      Harry Potter looked at the great grandfather clock. Only two minutes had passed by since he had last looked at it – and frankly, the old Potter was surprised.

      Ever since he was a child, he had hated being in the center of attention, and fighting the Dark Arts. 

When Harry was eighteen, he killed Voldemort. After that was fifty years of an Auror Career, and seventeen years of being in Wizengamot. 

      There was always some random murder to be dealt with, and conflicts with Grignotts. But now the famous Harry Potter – was retired. 

He glumly stared his reflection in the misted mirror. There wasn't really much to do then stare at his reflection. His glasses (kept for 23 years… a new record) were drooping on his long nose, his mouth twisted into a scowl, and his scar… Well his scar was perfectly fine. It hadn't been hurting for sixty eight years.

Harry shifted into a new position. He thought that perhaps he should call upon his son, his daughter… anyone to keep him company. He struggled to get up, and then froze.

...

Harry Potter's scar, that had been dormant for sixty eight years – was starting to sting.

      ----------------------Somewhere in the Middle East----------------------------

      "As you can see, my friend, the virus will be sent across to New York City" Bin Laden's voice trembled. When he had signed the contract with Voldemort, he had had no idea that Voldemort wasn't human. 

      "And after…" came the cold hiss…

      "After, we go to London, and find your enemy. Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is the name of your enemy?"

      Burning narrowed eyes turned swiftly to him.

      "I-I mean y-you d-don't have to t-tell me if y-you don't w-want t-to…"

      "Potter."  

---------------------------------------Hogwarts – Great Hall ------------------------------------------------------------

       Cody smirked. It was so amazing that Mickor Malfoy still hadn't noticed his change in hair colour. For Mickor Malfoy, bully of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – now had shockingly bright pink hair. As the witches and wizards noticed this, they began to whisper and smirk. And then chuckling. And then – the entire great hall burst out into laughter. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Salazar Snape viewed the situation with pity for the scowling boy. He looked exactly like his late father, Severus Snape, except 

he had longer hair tied in a ponytail. He had learned from his father, that he must always hide his emotions, and Salazar was doing 

exactly what his beloved father had told him. Of course, Severus had always mentioned that Salazar was lucky, infidentely lucky, to 

live in a time of peace instead of pain. Of life instead of Death. And above all, instead of Voldemort.

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------

HARRY POTTER'S HOUSE

      Harry Potter had still not recovered from his shock. It had to be a headache, a suffering from old age. Voldemort was gone, long 

gone. But the pain continued, getting more and more extreme. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Then he called:

      "Remergencio Dumbledora!"

Dumbledore, unchanged for seventy years, appeared in the sooty fireplace.

"Albus."

"Yes my good fellow. I assume you are in good health" Truth be told, Albus Dumbledore was a little surprised and puzzled that Harry had used this calling curse – especially as it had only been used three times in the last seventy years. However, it had been used seven days a week when Voldemort was around… 

"Yes… Yes… Albus, the strangest thing happened today. I was just sitting there," he pointed with a shaking hand, "when my… scar began to hurt."

"You're sure its not a normal headache?"

"Yes." Dumbledore drew in his breath with a gasp.

"My dear Potter, how long has it been since you overthrew Lord Voldemort?"

"Exactly… seventy three years."

All the colour drained from Dumbledore's face.

"Dear lord…"

"Albus?"

"Yes, my dear old man. Here is a list of twenty people. Find them, and we will all have a meeting in ten minutes."

A/N: By this time, you'll be wanting a family tree of 2071. BTW: a lotta people will have died :(, but trust little ol' me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAMILY TREE 

HERMIONE (deceased) and Ron Weasley

Son of H+R 1) Bobby and Lisa WEASLEY

- - Tommy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

Daughter of H+R 2) Leila and Mark FINNAGAN 

- - Mina

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fred (deceased) and Angelina (deceased) Weasley

Son of F+A 1) Tyler and Amanda

- - Cindy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

 George and Katie Weasley

            -- Stephanie

------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------

------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------

Harry and Veronica (deceased) Potter

* Lauren and Josh

- - Melanie Potter 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

Cho (deceased)  and Roger Chang (A/N remember Roger Davies? since Cho was the stronger of the two, she insisted on having their last name Chang :P.) 

* Logan + Kristy Chang

    - - Tom Chang

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muggle Born Kids you should know:

CODY WHITE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

(end of family tree)

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUMBLEDORE's LIST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Salazar Snape

* Ronald Weasley

* Virginia Weasley

* Luna Longbottom

* Dean Thomas

* Seamus Finnigan

* Bob and Lisa Weasley

* Leila and Mark Finnagan

* Trevor Longbottom

* Lauren and Joshua Patil

* Kali Lupin

* Louise Mcongall

* Tyler and Amanda Weasley

* Sam Boot 

* Luna Thomas

* Nelly Creevely 

* Naomi Black

* Logan and Kristy Chang

* And HARRY POTTER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

      "Snape"

      "Potter"

      There was a silence. Salazar wondered why the old man was talking to him, much less standing in the sooty fireplace. 

      "Albus wants to see you"

      "He's back in the school?"

      "No, he's at my house. My address is 29 Dragon Road. Meet there in ten minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BURROW: A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Grandpa Harry"

" How's my Minnie today?"

"Grandpa, how many times do I have to tell you…" 

"Call me Mina," they both finished off. 

"Where's Tommy?"

"He's in his room. He's very grumpy grandpa."

"Minnie when you're sixteen, I'm sure you will be very grumpy too."

"Never!"

"Anyways, is your mom and dad here? And how about Uncle Bob and Aunt Lisa?"

"They're all here. Wait here for a second." The ten year old jumped out of Harry's arms and yelled 

      "MOMMMY! DADDY!"

      "They're upstairs dear," came a familiar voice.

      "Well if it isn't Little Lisa. Albus has a message for you, your husband, Leila and Mark."

      "What is it?"

      "Meet at my house in a few minutes, leave the kids with Nanny."

      "Alright then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

HARRY'S HOUSE: TEN MINUTES LATER…

        "Seventy three years ago, the evil Voldemort was overthrown by the Order of Phoenix and the first DA unit."

      "Unknown to us, however, a charm was performed. An old charm – made by Salazar Slytherin."

      "It was called the Lifeteria Charm. Half of Wizengamot even know about its existence"

      "The man who cast the charm would fall asleep taking a form that looked dead. The man would have no pulse, and would not

breathe. The sleep would last many years. And most importantly, the curse-wounds that had 'caused' the man's death, would heal."

Those who finally put the pieces together gasped. The others still looked puzzled.

"I don't understand." Said Mark Weasley, "what is so important about this charm?" 

Dumbledore looked at Mark gravely. "I'm afraid Voldemort is back." 

(A/N: Duh Duh Duh! Hmm… should I leave you with a cliffhanger?...)

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aahhh, I'll give you a bit of stuff

HARRY'S HOUSE, TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Dumbledore's speech was finished, and the people on the list had gone home in shock of what they just had been told. They knew better to deny the return of Voldemort, but they found it hard to accept that he was back.

The only people who remained were Dumbledore and Ron Weasley. Harry had gone to visit his granddaughter Melanie Potter, and to tell her parents of the news. 

"Do you miss her?" Dumbledore asked the old Weasley. Hermione Weasley, Ronald's beloved wife had died three months before. 

"With all my heart."  A tear traveled down his wrinkled face. Then, without a word, he silently apparated out of his best friend's house. 

Dumbledore sighed. He went to the sooty fireplace, got a pinch of Floo powder, and yelled "Dumbledore's Office!" When he reached there, he sat in his favourite chair, and sighed again.

      He knew that the people at Harry's house hadn't taken Voldemort's return very well. Only a few were even born when Voldemort was around last. None of the people were trained in fighting Death Eaters, because they hadn't needed such training at the time. And the loss of Hermione Weasley, clever Hermione Weasley, had not been a gain. Dumbledore sighed yet again. It somehow didn't seem fair that he could continue living for so long, when others died.

**Don't think like that Albus. Why, I have to admit, I'm six times as old as you are!**

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open, and he automatically reached for his wand. But the voice, the strange voice, seemed to be coming from everywhere. 

**Don't look so surprised.**

Dumbledore tried to make his face unemotional. But if he could only see the origin of the voice. . . 

**Do you seriously want to see me?**

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. The voice could read his mind? Then, slowly, he nodded. 

*  *  *  *

Suddenly the world went black. Dumbledore felt dizzy – and before he knew it, the world was relit. Except everything was gone. 

Instead of the wooden floor – he saw gold solid tiles.

Instead of the wooden ceiling – he saw golden arches.

And instead of his bookshelf, there was fifteen feet of space – and then a gold throne.

And on that gold throne sat his old headmaster of Hogwarts, a headmaster who had taught Dumbledore five hundred years ago. Dumbledore 

wondered what his one thousand year old Hogwarts Headmaster was doing here. The professor had died long ago. But, the man with the 

white hair was starting to speak.

"Hello Albus." 

"Hello. . . Merlin."

A/N: BWAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!! Yes, Dumbledore and Merlin are really THAT old. Must be something magical in them ;) 

There was a pause.

"Where am I?"

"Heaven, my dear Albus, heaven."

Another silence.

"Am I..."

"No, you're still alive Albus. But I have. I've been appointed head of the..." Merlin tried to find the right word...

"Dead People?"

Merlin frowned, "'Dead' seems too harsh a term. I like the words 'passed away' better."

"So what am I doing here?"

"It's an emergency. Voldemort... he's a rather _bad_ guy isn't he?" Merlin was looking _thoughtful._

"Yes. He is."

"Well it turns out he's back. You already know that. But you don't know that he's teamed up with a psychopath terrorist, and they've 

got a virus that can kill thousands in minutes. And as much as I like company around here, I don't  think that's very _fair _do you?"

"Err... no"

A/N: the next few lines are probably the MOST IMPORTANT LINES IN THIS WHOLE STORY! :O)

_"So I'm going to help you now. I'm going to let you bring an unlimited amount of people from here, back to Earth, so then you can have help to fight. Just say any name of someone who's died, and you'll meet him/her again. But they'll only stay one month after Voldemort and his sidekick have been defeated. Oh yes, and if I were you, I'd ask for Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar. Salazar is getting a bit grumpy though." He winked.  _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Ooohhh.... fun fun fun! If anybody knows somebody that they really want on the list, just review! Thanx! Oh and Sorry guys, I made Dumbledore sound a bit too foolish in this chapter, but I needed to! I mean it was MERLIN! :P 


	2. The Living and the Passed Away

"When do I get to choose?"

"Right now. Oh wait a minute. PERCY WEASLEY!"

A bell stroked and Percy Weasley suddenly appeared next to Merlin. Except it wasn't Percy Weasley, the frail eighty year old man that Albus had seen on the man's death bed. This Percy was clearly only twenty five years old.

Percy glanced at Dumbledore, smiled, and said "Yes sir?"

"Could you get out a piece of parchment, and write whatever our Visitor Albus Dumbledore has to say?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You might as well start now Albus."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." A tear was suddenly traveling down Albus's face, as he realized that he could call back his family.

(A/N: Fun Fun! By the way, all the people with STARS next to their name were mentioned in the 5th book under Moody's photograph of the original Order of Phoenix. Everyone with # signs, I've made up. Thanks)

_"Emmelisa Dumbledore!" (mother)#_

_"Elizabeth Dumbledore" (sister)#_

_"Charles Dumbledore" (father)#_

__

_"Minerva McCongall!"_

_"Severus Snape!"_

_"Alastor Moody!"___

_"Dedalus Diggle!" * _

_"Marlene McKinnon!" * (Voldemort got her entire family soo..) _

_"Jeniffer McKinnon!"#_

_"Andrew McKinnon!"#_

_"Frank Longbottom!" *_

_"Alice Longbottom!"*_

_"Emmeline Vance!"*_

_"Remus Lupin!"_

_"Benjy Fenwick!" * ( found in bits)_

_"Edgar Bones"*_

_"Amelia Bones"_

_"Sturgis Podmore!"*_

_"Caradoc Dearborn"* (vanished)_

_"Hagrid" *_

_"Veronica Potter!" # (Harry's mysterious former wife)_

_"Poppy Pomphrey!"___

_"Lily Potter!" *_

_"James Potter!" *_

_"Arabella Figg"  (I assume that she helps later in sixth and seventh books)_

_"Elphias Doge!" *_

_"Gideon Prewitt!"* _

_"Fabian Prewitt!"__ *  (took five death eaters to kill the brothers)_

_"Nymphadora Tonks!"*_

_"Dorcas Meadowes!" *  (killed personally by Voldemort)_

_"Sirius Black!"__ (A/N you didn't think I'd forget HIM!")_

_"Molly Weasley!"_

_"Arthur Weasley!"_

_"Bill Weasley!"_

_"Charlie Weasley!"_

_"Fred Weasley!"_

_"George Weasley!"_

_"Percy Weasley!"_

_(At this, Percy looked up, gave a confused smile, and turned back to his parchment)_

_"Neville Longbottom!"_

_"Hermione Weasley!"_

_"Parvati Thomas!"_

_"Lavender Finnigan!"___

_"Justin Finch-Fleshley!"_

_"Draco Malfoy!" (He obviously turns spy in other war, I like him too much for him to become evil)_

_"Rowena Ravenclaw!"_

"Wait.... was Salazar a good guy?" asked the breathless Albus.

Merlin smiled. "Yes, he was."

_"Salazar Slytherin!"_

_"Helga Hufflepuff!"_

_"Godric Gryffindor!"_

Dumbledore fell silent, desperately thinking about all the heroes he'd ever met.

"You do know you can use people from way back? And there ARE such things as Greek Gods you know."

_"KING ARTHUR!"_

_"Sir Lancelot!"_

A/N: Hoo boy, i'm going CRAZY! Fun-fun! Try to keep up with me :P)

"Can the Greek Gods stay up here for now? I think they'd be better off guiding us in heaven." Sorry guys, but I MYSELF wouldn't be able to catch up :D)

"Sure, thats fine. Just call on any one of them, and they'll either appear on Earth, or help you from there. Is that it?"

"All I can think of right now, yes."

"Okie-doke. Percy please give me the parchment." He turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, the people have a choice of what age they want to appear in. I have a guess that most will be around twenty five, they miss young age so much! They'll be in your Great Hall at Hogwarts in exactly four hours. Prepare the living for them, especially their relatives. You also might want to give all the living retired Aurors an anti-aging potion, they won't be able to fight when they're ninety!"

"What about you and me?"

"We're special," Merlin looked smugly, "We can fight when we're over two hundred years old!"

"And now, you must leave. I will talk to the people you have mentioned."

            "Goodbye."

There was a flash, and suddenly, Dumbledore was back at his desk. 

The first thing he did was stare at the spot where Merlin had vanished. 

The second thing he did was run to his Penseive, and start emptying out thoughts that he didn't need right now. The sixth year fight under the staircase, the invitation to the Hogwarts Garden Party – none of that was important – now.

Then, he made a list of all those who would probably need an aging potion:

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Virginia Weasley

Luna Longbottom

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Hannah Finch-Flechley. 

"Emilia!"

Emilia McCongall opened the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Emelia, contact the following people, tell them to apparate to Hogwarts."

"But you can't apparate to H--."

"Tell them to use the Security Lifting Spell. Hurry, please be back in three minutes."

"Security lifting spell? I have to use it, don't I?"

"Yes. Hogwartus Apparatus Liftia!"

Without a word, McCongall disappeared.

She and seven other old men and women returned with her.

"Sit down."

Seven comfortable plus chairs appeared. They (the people) looked rather confused. Dumbledore's face grew softer. He didn't know how to start.

"You will each receive an anti-aging potion which will last as long as you want it to. This is to ensure that you fight in the best shape possible. I will recite your name, and you will tell me what age you would like to be.

"Harry Potter." Harry staggered up and limped to Dumbledore.

"Twenty Five."

Dumbledore gave him a 500 ml bottle, and he returned to his seat.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Twenty Five."

"Virginia Malfoy."

"Twenty-four."

"Luna Longbottom."

"Twenty-four."

Dean Thomas. 

"Twenty five"

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Twenty five."

"Hannah Flechley."

"Twenty five."

"Now, on the count of three, drink. One. Two. THREE!"

* * * 

            The changes started occurring immediately. First, their skin smoothed out, taking 

out any wrinkles or sagging skin. Then, their body grew anywhere between 5`9 or 6`4. 

The men now had bulging muscles, and the women had thin bodies – but beautiful 

curves. Both had extremely white teeth, and the white color disappeared from the hair, 

making a strong brown, red, or black.

            Harry Potter now had jet-black hair, which now went beautifully with his emerald-green eyes. He now looked like the twenty-five year old version of the late Muggle – Colin Ferrel. He was itching his now-grown muscles, and wincing. 

            Ronald Weasley was looking at his torn jeans in astonishment. He had grown from 5`4 to 6`4 in thirty seconds. He had red hair that looked surprisingly tame.

            Virginia Malfoy, a.k.a. "the grandmotherly hen", had turned – well – beautiful. She looked with surprise at her new thin body, and with embarrassment at her newfound curves. She had red curly hair that went down her back. The hair was not carrot-red, but rather a soft auborn.

Hannah Abott cowered in mortification. When she was twenty, she had decided to lose her plump figure, and started dieting. She had also straightened her hair – so now she looked like a Britney Spears – with clothes.

Luna Lovegood had also started to take care of her looks in her early twenties – although she used a sense of unique style. She was the exact replica of Phoebe from the medieval show: Friends.

            Dean and Seamus also looked very handsome. Dean had decided to grown his hear out in his Hogwarts graduation. He now looked like a mini Johnny Depp.

            Seamus had decided to keep his plump looks – declaring indignantly  that they made him look 'cute'. He now looked like the character of 'Chandler' from the same show of Friends.

            Dumbledore nodded approvingly, and handed each an expensive Invisibility Cloak. When they looked at him curiously, he smiled, and said softly:

"I wouldn't think it would be moral to show yourself this young to your family just yet..."

They smiled awkwardly, and put on the cloaks. Dumbledore said to the seemingly blank space:

"Wait here. Salazar!"

Salazar Snape opened the door. "Yes sir?"

            "Contact the people in our last meeting... tell them to be in the Great Hall in half an hour."

            "Yes sir."

When the door closed, Dumbledore turned to the invisible people and said "Follow me." He went to the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GREAT HALL: HALF AN HOUR LATER

The people from the last meeting, entered, confused. They were peace-loving people, who had never experienced a tinkle of real evil in their lifetime. Already, it seemed, the subject of Voldemort was interrupting their peace. They had had two meetings regarding his arrival. When they all arrived, Dumbledore started speaking. 

"How many people believe in Heaven?"

            Everyone's hand went up (except for Salazar Snape). 

            "How many people could believe that a living man could visit Heaven, talk with the head of Heaven, and could still be talking to you right now?"

There was a silence, punctured with raised eyebrows and eye-rolling.

            "I thought so." He smiled sadly. 

            "What would you do if I told you we have help to defeat Voldemort?"

            "From who?"

            There was a flash, and a figure appeared next to Dumbledore.

            "From me." Dumbledore smiled, grateful that Merlin would help him explain.

            "My name is Merlin."

            There were gasps and sudden whispers: "But he's dead!"

            "Of course I'm dead. I've returned from Heaven. Want proof?" He cupped his hands, and a star appeared. He threw it, and it alighted itself in the thundering sky above. 

(A/N: Remember in the first book, the Great Hall is supposed to have a ceiling that portrays whatever weather it is outside.)

"There Albus, something to give your Hogwarts a sense of style. So I've come to help you. Actually I'm going to send people to help you. In exactly one hour and fifteen minutes."

"Who are these people? People who have been sent to heaven. Which ones? They 

are all people who are related to you people, who have been heroes in the past worlds, 

Most of them lived in the childhood days of Harry Potter and Virginia Malfoy, and other 

heroes. I warn you, one of them may be your spouse, your father, your mother, your 

sister, your brother... I have also called on the four founderse of Hogwarts and the Greek 

Gods."

            The tears on Merlin's crowd's faces still kept running, but now there was something else – a sense of shock and awe.

There was another silence. Sniffs were heard, but mostly the crowd could not rid themselves of the shock... the unbelievable shock...

Dumbledore decided it was his time to talk. 

"Since we'll need live warriors as well, I have given Harry, Ronald, Viriginia, 

Luna, Seamus and Dean an anti-aging potion. They are now...," his eyes settled on 

Harry's fifty year old son, and winced "twenty five years old."

            There was, naturally, an uproar of voices.

            "But I'm sure you, being the most kindest people I have ever seen in Heaven, can handle it." Merlin smiled, and the voices stopped as soon as it had started.

Merlin winked at Albus, and nodded.

Dumbledore nodded at the blank space in the crowd. The twenty-five (and twenty-four) year olds removed their cloaks and smiled apologetic at their respective children (if they had any). The muttering started again, but now it was in the form of comments like:

            "This is too weird."

            The twenty-five year olds also looked shock and had tears in their eyes, as Dumbledore had not told them everything, when he had invited them in his office.

            Dumbledore smiled at the twenty-five year olds, and said:

"Our guests will be arriving in an hour. Personally, I think we should give them a type of... formal welcoming."

He waved his wand, and suddenly the Great Hall – changed. It now looked like it had been in Harry Potter's first Yule Ball. The only thing missing, was the Weird Sisters, and the formal participants.

Gradually, the crowd also began taking out their wands and waving them. They just kept an outfit in their mind, and three seconds later, they were wearing them. The men were all wearing tuxedos and the women had elegant ball gowns. The women also had their hair up in fancy buns.

They started conversing to each other, admiring each of their outfits, and talking about the people that they might see soon.

Then, Merlin cleared his throat, and all went quiet.

"It is time."


End file.
